Cavorting King Kira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50655 |no = 863 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 38, 43, 48, 53, 58, 72 |normal_distribute = 35, 3, 4, 3, 5, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 41, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 72, 75, 78 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94 |sbb_distribute = 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A disciple who challenged the Holy Emperor Karna Masta in battle. Wanting to prove his unparalleled strength, he went after Karna Masta. Defeating many disciples on his way to the battlefield also helped him to release even more power than before. However, Kira was still no match for the great Karna Masta. After being defeated by the Holy Emperor, he was sealed within a barrier by a high ranking god. This is all said to have happened long before the great war with the gods. |summon = You can't control me. But I have the power to control you! So hand over that body and soul! |fusion = So this is all your doing? What are you confused about?! If you think it is, then own up to it! |evolution = No matter where I am, or in what form I am, I'm still the strongest. You were lucky to have met me. | hp_base = 4166 |atk_base = 1655 |def_base = 1451 |rec_base = 1392 | hp_lord = 5996 |atk_lord = 2245 |def_lord = 1964 |rec_lord = 1877 | hp_anima = 6738 |rec_anima = 1679 |atk_breaker = 2443 |def_breaker = 1766 |atk_guardian = 2047 |def_guardian = 2162 |rec_guardian = 1778 |def_oracle = 1865 | hp_oracle = 5699 |rec_oracle = 2174 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Flashing Ogre Blade |lsdescription = Large boost to critical damage & large boost to damage dealt to weaker elements by Light and Dark types |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage, 75% boost to damage dealt to weaker elements by Light and Dark types |lstype = Attack |bb = Vaasa Strahl |bbdescription = 12 combo Light & Dark attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Despair |sbbdescription = 15 combo Light & Dark attack on all enemies, adds chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def for 1 turn & big boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 30% of opponents' Atk and/or Def stats, 50% boost to crtiical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50654 |evointo = 50656 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Kira2 }}